The SDPE
by Era2Dan
Summary: A short horror story.


Children are always known to see mysterious things that adults normally don't see. "What is seen is shadows is easily misunderstood in the mind of a child." However, faces seen in coincidentally placed objects corresponding to each other is not what happened here when I was a young. I was hearing someone or something repeatedly aggressively scratching the table from across my room before a short pause occurred, my blood pressure rising every second. Abruptly, the table was shoved at a fact pace into my bed. When the table had reached the edge of my bed, an impact was made. The table, along with my bed; had turned into nothing more but debris. As I sat there, shocked and afraid, a very horrid face showed up directly in front of me, no more than two feet away. Even now, I still remember its details. It had pale, green, and wrinkly skin with dark eyes. Its nose resembled that of a witch, and its mouth had a taunting smile that was covered in red blood. It was just a floating head, staring at me intently as I stood there sweating and afraid, my mind wanting to just leave my body. After 10 seconds or so, I heard the most horrifying scream I think anyone has ever heard. Then, I woke up. I was on my bed, in the exact same room. My room. When I jolted up to make sure everything was okay and that it was just a nightmare, I heard the scratching of the table that was frighteningly the exact same noise that I had heard in my dream. This time, the time was scratching was much longer; around 2 minutes or so. I was absolutely horrified and I felt as if I were about to melt. The scratching stopped momentarily, just like it did in my dreams. I took this chance to grab a rock and throw it at my window. I couldn't think. I couldn't act right. I just wanted to get out of that damn room. The rock shattered the window, so I jumped out of it and landed on a pile of leaves. I ran. All I did was run. I was an energetic kid, so this was no problem for me at all. I ran very loudly in my pajamas, the leaves crunching as I stepped on them. I dove behind a nearby bush as if someone were shooting at me and I needed to take cover. All I did was sit there for what seemed like an hour. Then, the horrid face showed up. AGAIN, but this time there were more then one. There was an uncountable amount of the exact same faces, just staring at me intently. As I was existing there, petrified, I heard a very high pitched, alien, high frequency hum that is out of this world. I just cried out, yelling and screaming and I just wanted to die. The faces along with the high pitched noises made me realize how it felt to be suicidal. I wanted to end my life no matter what I have to do. Within seconds of feeling this, a gun appeared before me on the cold, wet, grass. It was heavy for me, as I was a kid. I just picked it up and pulled it to my heart was. My mind and the only saneness that was left of it was screaming "NO, PUT IT DOWN." but the rest of my body was telling me, "DO IT" Soon after a few minutes of me arguing with myself, I felt a shiver up my spine and something overcoming my body. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I yelped my last words in a demon voice, " _Please, Absolution._ " and pulling the trigger, killing myself. After I died, the next events that occurred were strange at first. I spawned as a ghost, hovering over my dead human body just as if real life were a video game. I looked around me, and saw those same damn entities with the same damn face. But instead, the faces now had bodies, that of which were exactly the same as a human's. One of them approached me and said "Welcome to the SDPE." The crowd of what I then saw as around 50 or 60 of those entities flew in the sky, and all I could do was follow. I learned that the SDPE stood for "Soul Destroying Paranormal Entities." Their job, and now my job, is to go to different houses, pick out random children, and frighten and torture them before possessing them and killing them to join our group. Their goal is to prevent as many people as possible from going to heaven. Now, this is what I do for a living. I can't call it what I do for a living, but rather what I now will do for eternity.


End file.
